Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 4
Crowding/Loser and Winner (乱立／敗者と勝者, Ranritsu/Haisha to Shousha) is the fourth episode of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. It premiered on April 27, 2018. Appearances Based on order of appearance: * Suzuko Homura * Ril * Chinatsu Morikawa (Young version in a flashback) * Carnival (in Kou Satomi's body) * Kiyoi Mizushima * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Hanayo (Lostorage) * Hitoe Uemura * Midori * Layla in Kaede's body * Hanna Mikage * Nanashi * Yuuto Mikage * Guzuko * Aya * Tama * Ruko Kominato Cards: Hitoe Uemura's Green Tentacle Deck LRIG * Midoriko (TCG) ** Midoriko, Combat Girl ** Midoriko, Golden Girl Type One ** Midoriko, Golden Girl Type Two ** Midoriko, Golden Girl Type Three ** Midoriko, Bond Girl Type Four SIGNIs * Goblin, Phantom Apparition * Nurikabe, Phantom Apparition * Kyuuso, Phantom Apparition * Alraune, Phantom Apparition * Nekomusu, Phantom Apparition * Tinbell, Phantom Apparition ARTS * Get Wave (Small Gain, Big Loss) * Gamma Burst (Realization of a Great Ambition) * In High Spirits KEY CARD Layla's Red Doping Deck LRIG * Layla (TCG) ** Layla-Neutral ** Layla-Clutch ** Layla-Corner ** Layla-Brake ** Layla-Full Throttle SIGNIs * Code Ride Wagon * Code Ride Romen * Code Ride Tokkyuu * Code Ride Shinkan * Code Ride Futsuji * Code Ride Go-Kart ARTS KEY CARD Hanna Mikage's Black Blind Deck LRIG * Nanashi (TCG) ** Nanashi, That Nothing ** Nanashi, That One ** Nanashi, That Two Remodeled ** Nanashi, That Three Remodeled ** Nanashi, That Four SIGNIs * Linus, Natural Bacteria * Entero, Natural Bacteria * Shoukokabi, Natural Bacteria * Nihokokabi, Natural Bacteria * Kurokouji, Natural Bacteria ARTS KEY CARD Carnival's Black Deck LRIG * Guzuko (TCG) ** Guzuko, Useless Princess ** Guzuko, Useless Princess of Sorrow ** Guzuko, Useless Princess of Secrecy ** Guzuko, Useless Princess of Mercy ** Guzuko, Useless Princess of the Next Dream ** Guzuko, Useless Princess of Returning SIGNIs * Cheshire, Small Trap * Mad Hatter, Medium Trap * Barabara, Large Trap * Daisharin, Super Trap ARTS KEY CARD * Together with Aya! Coin Bet Skills Used: * Tentacle * Doping * Blind * Holograph Synopsis Official Japanese Synopsis: Suzuko, who has reunited with Ril, has decided to throw herself into the Selector Battles. Suzuko who discovered the possibility of reclaiming her best friend, Chinatsu Morikawa’s lost memories at the end of the victory, chooses to fight. On one side, the girl – Hitoe Uemura who participated in Mayu’s Selector Battles, chooses to be a Selector once more and was tormented in a battle with the former LRIG Selector Layla. Having been overwhelmed by the “Key Card’s” power, Hitoe who was defeated has her LRIG Midoriko stolen, in accordance with the new rules.English translation of Episode 4 Synopsis from the Japanese Official Lostorage conflated WIXOSS website by PhoenixRising88. Source: http://lostorage-wixoss.com/story/index.html?slideNum=2 Crunchyroll English Synopsis: Suzuko is forced into the game once more. After being overwhelmed by the power of the keycard, Hitoe's LRIG, Midoriko, is stolen. Lostorage Conflated WIXOSS Episode 4 (Source: Crunchyroll.com, http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-4-crowding-loser-and-winner-768781'')'' Recap The episode begins where the previous episode left off with Ril greeting Suzuko and regretfully informing her that she has been chosen as a Selector. Shocked, Suzuko sits down for a while to process it. After the opening, Suzuko is shown sitting on her bed with Ril next to her. Suzuko remarks that she thought that it might happen considering what Kiyoi and the others told her, but she didn't want to believe it. Ril replies that a new Selector Battle has begun or has already begun, but then Suzuko suddenly interjects by yelling that it was supposed to over and sadly declares that she doesn't want to fight, she can't go through it again, especially not after how everyone suffered so much the last time just to stop it. Seeing Suzuko cry, Ril apologizes and states that she didn't want to come back like this either because she knew how her own presence would make Suzuko suffer again. instead of replying, Suzuko just sadly raises her head and asks if the rules are the same again this time where they'll have to battle for their own memories. Ril answers that she doesn't know the specifics of the rules, only that each Selector starts off with three gold coins, that the reward for winning is the ability to alter your memories to however you like, that there's a new element called a "Key Card" and that if you lose, then your LRIG gets taken by the victor. Hearing the alter memories part, Suzuko turns her head towards Ril in asking manner. Ril responds that the reward is the same as last time, you can erase one or get it back. Hearing that, Suzuko gets excited and asks if it has to be her own memories, can she wish to alter someone else's memories. Ril replies that she hasn't been told anything about what memories can be changed, but that it should be possible in theory. Listening to that explanation, Suzuko readies her resolve and declares that if she can get someone else's memories, then she'll fight while remembering some of her childhood memories with Chinatsu. Ril gets concerned and admits that since there is a possibility of that happening, then those stolen memories must be being kept somewhere (the scene shows the White Room - implying that the memories are being kept there). Elated, Suzuko starts crying, however, Ril reminds Suzuko that shouldn't get her hopes up because they might be wrong about this and states that it may be best for her to choose not to participate, so that way, she can still keep her peaceful, everyday life. Smiling, Suzuko declares that Ril is really nice, making Ril smile too. Suzuko then picks up Ril's card and bravely declares to her that if there is a chance no matter how small, then she'll fight to reclaim Chinatsu's memories. Getting slightly worried, Ril agrees and states that they will fight together again. Suzuko again nods in agreement. Later that night, Carnival is seen walking around Ikebukuro, thinking about how wonderful Kiyoi is and remembering Kiyoi's declaration of her intentions to stop the Selector Battles from earlier that evening. Back in reality, Carnival mulls that another Selector has been chose tonight and silently thinks to themselves that she won't let them end as there is no escape from this eternal cycle. Meanwhile in Yuzuki Kurebayashi's room, Yuzuki has just been chosen as a Selector again. Vividly upset, Yuzuki places her hand on her desk and asks Hanayo to explain it to her, about why she was chosen as a Selector again. Thinking about how Hitoe became a Selector again, Yuzuki remembers Ruko and asks if she is a Selector too. Hanayo remarks that she doesn't know, however, she does know that more and more Selectors are being chosen even now and that the battles have already begun. In another part of the city, Hitoe is walking back home after her meeting with Yuzuki at the cafe. Hitoe remarks that she feels better after talking it out with Yuzuki and Midori replies that it seems like she is getting along well with Yuzuki and Ruko. Hitoe replies that they are and tells Midori about how they won a team tournament, a while ago. Hitoe remarks that she and Ruko were trying to play carefully back then, but Yuzuki kept on hitting back harder and harder and that they all meet up to discuss how they can improve their game. Smiling, Midori replies that she is happy for her, but then suddenly senses a Selector who calls out to the pair. The Selector introduces herself as "Layla" and challenges the pair to a battle, while grumbling about how frustrated she was because she couldn't find anyone to play with, even after being chosen as a Selector. Scared and nervous, Hitoe backs away from Layla with a concerned Midori. Working up her courage, Hitoe remarks that she fought a Selector like her once (Akira Aoi) and that she was self-centered, aggressive and didn't care about others. Hitoe then recalls Akira Aoi and the stuff Akira did to her and continues her description by talking about how Akira would abuse everyone around her just to satisfy her lust. Calming down, Hitoe remarks that Layla smells like her and Layla barks back that she must've smelt like a drainage ditch and tells her to get to the point because all she cares about are Selector Battles. Layla then yells at Hitoe and asks if she is going to fight her or not. From her card, Midori implores Hitoe not to fight her and run as she has no reason to accept it. Suddenly, Hitoe's phone starts buzzing and as Hitoe picks it up, she sees that it is Yuzuki calling her. Instead of answering it, Hitoe puts it back and declares that she doesn't want to be involved in a battle with memories at stake because she has so many precious memories that she doesn't want to give up, but if it's for her friends then she will fight because it's better than letting people like Layla get their way and cause people to suffer. Hitoe then lifts Midori's card up high. Layla, though just smiles and remarks that it looks like she is "more than just a gloomy girl in glasses." '' Layla licks her lips and remarks that this will be fun and pulls out her own LRIG card and cries out "Open," together with Hitoe, creating a battlefield. In the battlefield, the turn dial marks that Hitoe starts the battle. On her platform, Midori turns to Hitoe and remarks that she didn't think that Hitoe would agree to the battle. Hitoe remarks that she didn't either and admits that she is so scared that she's actually trembling, so with that in mind, Hitoe asks Midori to fight with her. Midori replies that ''"Of course" she'll fight with her and Hitoe starts her turn by growing Midori. But, as she stares at her opponents field, Hitoe and Midori get surprised by the fact that Layla has no LRIG. Layla starts her turn by activating her Key Card and crying "Unlock," causing her human body to become lifeless and summoning herself in her LRIG form onto the battlefield. On the card field, Layla stretches herself and happily declares that her body is so much nicer than her other one and feels so alive. On their field, Hitoe and Midori are panicking about this new element. Midori asks why she did that because if does that then all of the LRIG's damage comes back to her and she'll get hurt. Layla happily retorts in a crazy manner that getting hurt is the fun part, because she can only feel alive whenever she exposes herself to danger and declares that this is the real battle that she has been searching for. Midori remarks that she is not just betting coins, but herself as well, causing Hitoe to cry out that it's too crazy. Growing herself, Layla sarcastically screams that she is crazy and went crazy a long time ago before attacking Midori. As she is pounding on Midori, Layla starts egging her to fight back, otherwise it won't be fun because she wants her to entertain her more. Taking damage, Midori collapses on one knee. As she catches her breath, Midori implores Hitoe to calm down and advises her not to get caught up in Layla's pace. Touched, Hitoe thanks Midori and states that she is fine, just a little startled. Hitoe then calmly summons Alraune, Phantom Apparition and Kyuuso, Phantom Apparition and orders Midori to attack. Flying over to Layla's platform, Midori punches Layla head on and sends her flying, causing Layla to squeal with excitement. Layla then summons two dark blades and slices Midori back with her own combo, firing a red blast that bursts into multiple red beams. However, before they can Hitoe, Hitoe activates Get Wave and blocks the attack. Hitoe's turn then ends and Hitoe sighs remarking that it was close. Turning to her partner, Midori remarks that Hitoe has gotten stronger and Hitoe remarks that it's because of everyone being there for her that she could become as strong as she has today. Elated, Layla remarks that Hitoe isn't bad and asks her to hit her harder before starting her turn by growing. Powering herself up, Layla attacks Midori who advises Hitoe to use her coin. Hitoe agrees and activates her Coin Skill Tentacle' which summons vines to restrain Layla. With Layla restrained, Midori then flies and smashes Layla back to her own platform. On Layla's platform, Midori boldly declares that they won't lose and that she and Hitoe will keep on winning till the end, before flying back to her own platform. Waking up, Layla starts giggling and joyfully declares that this is the stuff that she has been seeking. Layla then goes into a vivid description of the kind of bloody thrills that she has been seeking and declares with a crazy look on her face that this was the battle that she wanted, freaking out both Hitoe and Midori. Midori asks Layla what about what she is saying, but Layla just remarks with an "Here I go" and activates her own Coin skill 'Doping,' which summons a black aura that covers her body. As Layla powers herself up and charges at them, Midori relates what she is doing to Hitoe and suggests to Hitoe that they build up their Ener Charge and use a Gamma Burst, as it's the only way that they will win this battle. Hitoe agrees and does that, activating In High Spirits to create a great wall made up of multiple small green square barriers as well, to block Layla's attack. Layla instantly charges straight into barrier and collides head on against it. Pushing against the barrier, Layla starts suffering backlash damage as Midori starts planning for the next turn. Suddenly, Midori becomes shocked when she notices Layla is still keeping on with her relentless attack against the barrier. Midori asks Layla, what on earth does she think she's doing, as she can't smash her way through that wall especially when her own enhanced power is hurting her. However, Layla is too far gone in her lust for battles and cries out that this is the joy of living, before activating Ride. Completely stunned, Midori remarks that she has never seen an LRIG like this and comments that she is completely different from the ones like herself. Midori then likens Layla to chaos itself just as Layla smashes through the barrier and punches Midori to the ground. The battle ends with Hitoe's loss. On the floor of her own card field, a beaten Midori cries out for Hitoe, as she disappears into sparkles. Hitoe cries out for her partner not to go as the battlefield vanishes. Back in reality, Midori is sucked into Layla's Key Card and is sealed in it. Layla then walks away, asserting that she isn't satisfied yet and declares to herself that she wants more battles that she can risk everything in. As Layla walks away, Hitoe starts crying for Midori. Meanwhile, in another part of town, Hanna Mikage is seen outside a store, informing Nanashi that they have just received new information from Kiyoi about the new Selector Battles. Nanashi asks if she has learned anything and Hanna repeats the rule about the loser losing their LRIG. Hearing this, Nanashi sarcastically remarks that if Hanna loses on purpose, then it means that she'll be taken away by some strange Selector and spend the rest of her life as their plaything. Hanna replies that she is angry about this as the LRIG is the core of a person's deck and remarks that she would never be so foolish as to let someone take hers. Scoffing, Nanashi puts her hand to her cheek and remarks that it's really a shame. Suddenly, Nanashi spots Carnival in Kou Satomi's body across the street and alerts Hanna to her presence. Looking across the street, Hanna spots a smiling Carnival and follows him into a back alley. In the alley, Carnival remarks that she is happy to see Hanna again and Hanna remarks that she was just thinking the same thing, declaring that she wants to ask Carnival about the reason why she is participating in these battles again, if she has memories as an LRIG that she wants back. Smirking, Carnival asserts her belief that memories are chains that bind a person and stops them from moving forward. Carnival continues that she has seen far too many Selectors who suffer from stuff like that, but wants to see that joy and stimulation from their suffering up close, or that was what she and Kou once wanted. Hanna angrily declares that Selectors are not here for her entertainment and asserts that memories can move people forward too. Remembering her little brother Yuuto, Hanna declares that Carnival's plan won't go the way that she wants it. Smirking again, Carnival remarks that Kou failed last time, but she can get along with Hanna and Suzuko, just fine (implying that she can beat them). Exhilarated, Carnival excitedly remarks that she can't wait to see Suzuko break down in despair, causing Hanna to shout out, if she is doing this for revenge. Hanna declares that Carnival can't because Suzuko isn't a Selector. Seeing Hanna's expression, Carnival grasps that Hanna doesn't know about Suzuko being a Selector yet. Hanna asks what she means by that and Carnival implies that she is better informed than her and that's all she's telling her. Understanding that Carnival is the one who made Suzuko into a Selector, Hanna pulls out Nanashi and challenges Carnival to a battle, angrily declaring that she won't let Carnival touch her or drag Suzuko back into this world or Selector Battles. Carnival pulls out her own LRIG card and cries out ''"Open!," summoning a new battlefield. In the battlefield, both parties stand ready with Guzuko as Carnival's LRIG apologizing for this battle. Hearing her apology, Carnival scolds her and tells her that she repeatedly tells her not to apologize when she hasn't done anything worth apologizing for yet, which causes Guzuko to apologize again. Carnival chooses to ignore this and remarks that they are going first. Carnival starts her turn by growing Guzuko and summoning two Tricks. On their platform, Nanashi comments on Carnival's LRIG and Hanna automatically understands that their deck is built around deck manipulation tactics. Guzuko asks how she knew that and Carnival asks why she revealed that fact to her. Freaking out, Guzuko nervously tries to pass it off as a lie, but fails. However, Carnival just calmly remarks that Hanna must knows her combos now too as Hanna fills her board with SIGNIs and orders Nanashi to attack. Nanashi leaps over to Guzuko's platform and punches her in the gut, causing Guzuko to reel back in pain and Carnival to yell at her to "Shut up!" ''Guzuko apologizes as Nanashi leaps back to her platform. On Hanna's platform, Nanashi asks if she has noticed it yet and Hanna remarks that Guzuko's reactions are too slow and that Carnival's probably waiting for a chance to counter. Nanashi praises Hanna as she announces to Carnival that she is going to put an end to her plans. Hanna then activates her Coin skill "Blind" and summons a black mist around Carnival's platform. Panicking, Guzuko asks what is this and Carnival informs Guzuko about Hanna's Coin skill. Unshaken, Carnival boldly declares that this won't be enough to stop her and she'll even show Hanna something nice to boot. Carnival then activates her Key Card and summons her second LRIG, Aya to the field. Nanashi is shocked by the revelation of a second LRIG, but Hanna just calmly analyzes that it's an effect of the Key Card. Meanwhile, Aya keeps on making cute poses. Suddenly, Aya breaks out of her cute mode and brutally yells in Guzuko's face, loudly complaining and asking why she has to support ''"Slow-ko" here, because it's normally the other way around. Guzuko apologizes again and Carnival tells the two of them to stop talking, before using a Coin Bet to activate the Key Card skill "Together with Aya," which allows Aya to cast her coin skill 'Holograph' on Guzuko. Upon activation of this skill, Aya tells Guzuko not to mess this up and goes back into her cutesy mode. Twirling around, Aya activates '''Holograph and turns Guzuko into multiple magical girl versions of herself ''(with an outfit based on her Level 1: Guzuko, Useless Princess of Secrecy self.) ''Making a cute pose, Guzuko cheerfully apologizes while Aya tells her to ''"Screw the Blind effect. Just keep hitting her." ''Screaming out an ''"Okay!", ''the Guzukos leap off the platform and barrage Nanashi, causing Hanna to lose the battle and Nanashi as well. After the battle, Hanna immediately rings up Kiyoi and goes to meet up with her and inform her about what happened. Meanwhile, Yuzuki is impatiently waiting outside Hitoe's house because Hitoe never answered her phone calls. Looking around, Yuzuki finally notices Hitoe coming up the street and calls out to her. Hearing Yuzuki's voice, a depressed Hitoe looks up and starts crying as Yuzuki comes up to her, saying how worried she's been. Instead of responding, Hitoe runs into Yuzuki's chest and starts crying. Once Hitoe calms down, Hitoe tells Yuzuki inside her house about what happened to Midori. Yuzuki angrily yells about how messed up the losing your LRIG rule is and Hitoe remarks that the battles are totally different than the ones that they participated in and begs Yuzuki to stay away from it and to keep Ruko away from it too. Yuzuki sadly remarks that she would love to do that, but she's already a Selector and shows Hitoe, Hanayo. Yuzuki suggests that if they can't avoid these battles then they should work together to win it ad declares that she will get Midori back. Yuzuki then pulls Hitoe's head into her chest to calm her down while silently thinking to herself that she needs to do something for Hitoe too. Meanwhile on top of a bridge, Hanna is meeting with Kiyoi who stated that she did warn her. Hanna replies that she was aware of the warning, but chose to battle anyway because unless she has coins to spare, she can't figure out the rules or how her opponents think. Kiyoi remarks that Hanna is crazy with a nervous smile on her face as Hanna laments what she did to Nanashi, stating that she never intended to lose on purpose either and feels bad for Nanashi. Kiyoi replies that she is just glad that Hanna is okay and asks if she is still a Selector now that she has lost her LRIG. Hanna remarks that she still has the coins, but doesn't know how to fight without an LRIG and Kiyoi remarks that they both learned something at least and recaps the key elements of their battles (See Trivia Section). Hanna continues the conversation by talking about Carnival's goal and how she thinks what Carnival said is most likely true, but it may be only a part of it and feels that there is something more behind it. Kiyoi asks if she is sure and Hanna hypothesizes that Carnival is still hiding something related to the heart of the Selector Battles and remembers what Carnival said about her informants. Hanna then asserts that Carnival knows something about these battles and is most likely deeply connected to them. Kiyoi agrees as things are completely different than before and the two of them agree to investigate further. Hanna then tells Kiyoi about the other thing that Carnival mentioned about Suzuko and explains that she rang up Suzuko and confirmed that Suzuko has become a Selector again. In Carnival's hideout, Carnival is staring at her chessboard remarking about how fantastic the battles are. Layla then comes in and collapses on a chair exhausted and falls asleep. Carnival tells Layla to enjoy the battles any way she wants. In Ruko's apartment, Tama is peeling peas when she hears something. Ruko comes in and seeing Tama's strange expression, asks what is it. The episode ends with Tama explaining that she hears a voice and stares at the moon. Featured Battles Hitoe Uemura vs Layla - Layla Wins Hanna Mikage vs Carnival - Carnival Wins Notes * It has not been made clear yet whether the Midori and Hanayo present are the real ones or just copies created from Yuzuki's and Hitoe's memories yet. Trivia Three of the new rules of Selector Battles are: * Even if a Selector doesn't have an or has lost theirs LRIG, they are still a Selector. * If a Selector doesn't have an LRIG, then the Selector can use themselves as the LRIG. * Key Cards can also summon other captured LRIGS to support the Selector's main LRIG. Gallery References Navigation